The new Viburnum cultivar is a product of chance discovery. The inventor discovered an interesting seedling growing in a field of various Viburnum odoratissimum commercial varieties. The parent varieties are unknown as the seedling was found growing in a commercial field of several Viburnum odoratissimum varieties.
This chance seedling was first observed during 2005 in a commercial nursery in Bushnell, Fla. The inventor observed this interesting plant over several years, noting the consistently bronze foliage, and compact plant habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘BRANT01’ by softwood cuttings was first performed during the March of 2015, at a commercial greenhouse in Bushnell, Fla. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in two successive generations.